Welcome Baby Wells
by Alisha Winchester Collins
Summary: Written for Snowells Week: Day 3 - Science Babies (Future!AU Fic)


**This is the first proper long ficlet that I've written about 'SnowWells Science Babies' so I hope everyone likes it! All of my stories to follow are going to be real!Harrison/Caitlin AU pairing, it just turned out that way! Enjoy!**

* * *

Trying to compose himself and appear calm while walking through the corridors of Starling City General Hospital, Harrison held on to the gift he had bought for his lovely wife; a bouquet of pink roses and blue balloons for the newborn baby which he grabbed on the way. It had been hours since he'd brought her in, not too long after her water had broken while they were still having lunch; no one else had reached the hospital yet - Barry was caught up trying to catch a meta-human who they'd been tracking for a week now, Cisco was en route by train with Iris and Felicity was stuck in traffic.

When he reached her room #52, he stopped outside… his life had changed so much in the last two years ever since coming back to life, which still sounded odd, but without Caitlin and her unshakable faith, unending belief and unconditional love for him, Harrison had been able to rebuild something new for himself. And she had been there by his side every step of the way; they had both loved and lost, been broken and healed, laughed and cried, gone through ups and downs, together. Now here he was, about to take the first step into a new chapter of this life they had with each other, but Harrison knew that he would always remember the past and what they had experienced to get to this point. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepped inside the hospital room. The doctor was standing there, talking to Caitlin who was surprisingly still awake… she had gone into labor nearly 8 hours ago but remained strong as ever. And in her arms was their beautiful baby boy.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Harrison dropped his voice to a low whisper as he kissed Caitlin's forehead before turning to look at the baby.

"I'm good… _dad_. He's not sleeping either, do you want to hold him?" Caitlin asked, taking her eyes off him for a quick second to squeeze Harrison's hand.

"May I?" Looking to the doctor who was watching them quietly, Harrison smiled when she nodded.

"Go ahead Mr. Wells, I'm just going to check in on the other mothers, I'll be back soon." The doctor said before leaving Harrison and Caitlin alone with their newborn.

Setting aside the flowers and balloons, Harrison took the baby from Caitlin in his arms very carefully and gently held him close. He was wide awake, cooing softly and Harrison could see that his son had inherited the same bright blue eyes just like his own.

"My _son_. We have a son Cait." There was nothing but pride and awe in his voice as he gazed into those tiny eyes which were looking in all directions but was calm and quiet.

"Yes we do, and he's perfect in every way." Caitlin smiled as she looked up at her family, her husband and her son.

"Takes after his mother, except for the eyes… don't you think?" Harrison said as honestly as he could, not trying to be flattering but realized that's exactly how it sounded to Caitlin.

"I think it's too soon to tell." If there was anyone who knew what he was up to, Caitlin knew it all but she still grinned.

"What about his name? We never decided on a good name did we?" He was gently rocking the baby in his arms now, humming a soft tune.

"That's because you kept saying if we had a boy we'd name him Harrison Jr." This was the moment that Harrison had been waiting for and Caitlin knew as much which is why she was going to make sure her husband changed his mind.

"And I still stand by that suggestion." Harrison stated, sounding as if he was really serious about it.

" _Harry_ …" Caitlin started to say, ready to sit up and have this discussion once and for all.

Hearing Caitlin say his name in that tone made him realize that she was seriously not going to consider naming their child after him; it was all in jest of course, Harrison already had the perfect name chosen.

"Fine fine, we won't name him after his genius scientist father." He feigned being upset as he sighed deeply and started making silly faces for the baby now.

"Good. Now why don't you think of a name? I'm still a little out of it from the anesthesia." Knowing that this time he meant what he said, Caitlin leaned back on the pillows.

Before he said anything in reply, Harrison sat down on the bed in front of Caitlin and passed the baby back to her. Just as he leaned in to whisper the name in her ear, Harrison caught sight of a big smile on his wife's face when the doors suddenly opened and the entire team walked through. There was excitement in the air as everyone kept their voices low but talked hurriedly as congratulations were exchanged and hugs and flying kisses for the baby; Barry, Felicity, Iris and Cisco had all brought gifts of their own, it was a flurry of activity in the room for several minutes until everyone calmed down.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" Barry asked the couple, while watching Iris who was still hovering around Caitlin and the baby, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

"We can help out if you need." Cisco added as he chimed in, leaving the ladies to fuss over the baby, although he was already planning nicknames in his mind.

"As a matter of fact yes, we just did." Harrison said as he looked to his wife and nodded, letting her do the honors.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to officially meet… Edward Timothy Wells." Caitlin announced to her friends and family.

For a brief second, there was silence all around; everyone knew that they would have named their son after one of the two fathers or even grandfathers, but when they heard the name 'Edward', it was a touching tribute to their fallen friend.

"I love the name." Felicity spoke at last, "Are you going to call him Eddie for short?" She asked Caitlin.

"Eddie or Ed, I like both really." Caitlin replied as she turned to look at Iris who still hadn't said anything.

"Little Ed Wells, sounds perfect to me." Iris smiled at Caitlin and then turned to Harrison, "Thank you." She added, knowing that it was his idea.

Harrison simply nodded in reply as he joined the team sitting around the bed, coming to stand beside Caitlin and Ed as he took her hand in his. This was their family, small but full of love and happiness. Now they had one more member who was surely to be the first of many more.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
